


Harry Rag

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray and Dave managed to score some tickets to a football game. They are pretty high up, but being free, they couldnt complain. With everyone watching the game, Dave decides to take out a joint he's been saving and lights it up. Ray catches a whiff and turns and stares at Dave as if he has lost his mind, though, in the end he takes a few puffs which completely changes his mood.





	Harry Rag

Ray and Dave had scored tickets to see the local football team, and even though they were close to the back, they were happy to see Saturday's game in person than on telly. Both had empty beer cans next to them, and were shouting when the other team scored. The game was close, and Ray even more than Dave, was passionate about his football.

Looking from side to side, it seemed everyone was heavily focused on the game. Making mischief, Dave took a joint he'd scored and hidden away, out and began to light it. As he did, Ray could smell that tobacco wasn't burning, but reefer. He turned his head to protest!

"Dave are you bloody crazy, were in public! A lot of public!" Ray shouted under his breath. He tried to grab the joint, but missed, frustrated.

"You know, I think you need to relax, big brother. Take a few hits off this and mellow the fuck out for once." Dave more than suggested. Ray wasn't square, he'd smoked before but usually at gigs, that was the easiest place to score free drugs.

Ray was silent for a moment, and then took the joint and inhaled. Dave held his breath, half worried his brother would throw out the joint. He was happy to see him indulge.

As Ray blew out the smoke between his lips he mentioned that this was a strong batch.

"I feel so laid back a UFO could land and I wouldn't even care." Ray took another hit, and handed the joint back to Dave. Dave was a regular inhaler so he could have more hits without it being too much.

"You know, Dave, I don't even care about this game, fuck it!" Ray cracked his gaped grin at Dave who thought he would never hear that come out of Ray's mouth.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Dave asked, now grinning himself.

"Eat, I'm hungry, hungry for chips and peas!" Ray rubbed his stomach and stood up. 

"C'mon, you got me fucked up, you're taking me to the pub!" Dave just laughed and laughed, this was not the same brother he came in the stadium with, and he was glad. He was going to keep more joints around, for sure!

"We've got to get down, and this place is packed." Dave observed.

"I'm Ray fucking Davies, they'll move if they know what is good for them!" Ray exclaimed as he started to go down the steps. He nearly tripped, but caught himself. This nearly killed Dave's high, but they were both okay and out of the stadium before they knew it.

They went to the car, and Dave unlocked it, then reached and unlocked Ray's side. Inside, Ray tells Dave that he'll watch for cops.

"If I drive the speed limit, I will be all right, besides, they are probably at the game, too. Lazy coppers." Ray laughed at Dave again, but, Ray usually only laughed when he was mocking someone, so this was much better.

Off too the pub they went, and it seemed most everyone was at the game. They were sure they could eat and catch the game on telly at the same time. Dave just hoped stupid football hooligans wouldn't show their faces.

They stopped at the nearest pub and went inside. The bar keep recognized them and offered them whatever they wanted on the house. Ray smirked as both brothers could put away beer like no others. The chips and peas might slow them down, but not by much!

Dave and Ray sat at the bar and each ordered a pint while Ray also ordered a plate of chips with peas.

"No gravy, just chips and peas!" Ray had always hated gravy, even thinking about it. As his order was being made, Ray drank down his pint. Beer on tap was always better than what they had at the ball park, and secretly, Ray dreamed of having his own bar if they ever made it big enough. As he day dreamed about that, his chips and peas were brought out. They were hot, but Ray was hungry so he ate them and drank his beer to cool his mouth. Dave just watched.

Eventually, Dave reached over and tried to grab one of Ray's chips, only to have his hand smacked!

"Ow! What was that for?" Dave whined.

"You know!" Ray looked at Dave with a raised eyebrow. 

"Order your own, I'm starving!" Ray put another chip in his mouth, and then lit up a cigarette.

"You're not even gonna finish, you are smoking!" Dave complained.

"Fine, have the rest." Ray drank down his pint, and his glass was re-filled. All of this was going to be on the house just because of who they were, for once their identities worked for them and not against!

After about four or five pints each, Ray looked at Dave with his crooked grin and told him that after he went to the toilets he wanted to go home. He would have said why, but jail or an asylum didn't sound fun. 

Ray got up, and Dave trailed behind, needing to use the facilities as well. When they got their and unzipped in front of the urinals, they leaned their hips forward and let out a long piss that was just as good as everything else. After each shook, they put their cocks away, and looking around, Ray reached and grabbed Dave's ass so hard he nearly jumped. 

"Let's have more of that joint in the car, and then get home to bed?" Ray stuck out the tip of his tongue, his eyes half lidded. 

"You don't have to ask me twice..." Dave breathed. He grabbed Ray's hand and Dave thanked the bar keep for his hospitality. He told him they would be back.

Out the door to the car they went, each eager for each other's flesh. Fishing for the other half of the joint, he found it and handed it over to Ray. Ray smiled wide and got out his lighter to light is. Once he did, he inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes, as smoke emanated from his lips. 

"Sweet Mary Jane, she will never leave you or let you down!" Ray smiled. Dave took the joint and took a hit, and nodded. 

"Sounds like the beginning of a song, only you can write so effortlessly." It was a great compliment, especially since it was true.

"Thank you Dave, that might be the best thing you have ever told me, besides, "I love you." Ray whispered. 

After finishing the joint off, Dave started up the car, and took them home. Each had bloodshot eyes, and large grins on their faces. Happy as clams, both at the same time. It was almost too good to be true.

At home, Ray nearly pulled Dave out of the car, and inside, he pinned his brother against a wall, and began kissing him deeply, and thrusting his body hips into the other's body. Letting out a few grunts, he ran his hands through Dave's hair, pulling it! Dave cried out, amazed at what was happening.

"How do you want to be fucked, Dave?" Ray whispered in his brother's ear, tonguing it. A jolt of desire shot straight through Dave when that happened, and he was now so hard, he could hardly move!

"S-slow and lazy on the bed, just you moving in and out as we kiss and touch eat other, please..." Dave replied, visualizing what he wanted.

Ray led his brother to the bedroom and pulled back the duvet. He then began to undress as he watched Dave do the same. Each were happy to be free of their constricting trousers, as they lay on the bed facing.

Ray threw a leg over Dave's and moved closer so their cocks rubbed as they kissed each other with desperate passion. In between kisses and nips, Ray thanked Dave for the joint, and that he felt amazing. 

"I'll remember that, especially if it means ending up like this with you!" Dave replied.

Ray moved the hair out of Dave's eyes again, pulling his hair. He seemed to really like doing that, but never said a word about it. Dave just closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward more when Ray did it. 

"Ray, I can't take much more, fuck me!" Dave whispered. 

"Lotion's on your side, hand it too me, and I'll finger you until you are ready." Ray replied. Dave turned and grabbed it, and handed it over. Putting some in his hand, Ray put his first two fingers inside Dave, and slid them in and out. Dave arched his back, crying for more. Ray crocked his fingers and then added a third, barely touching his prostate. "Fuck..Ray!" Dave gasped! This pleased his brother, and he took his fingers out. Putting lotion on his cock to slick himself up, he was hard and ready.

Dave opened his legs wide and half lay back as Ray slipped his cock deep inside Dave with a gasp. His brother let out a cry, and once Ray was in, he closed his legs, letting Ray put one of his over Dave. He thrust slowly, kissing Dave's neck, his light brown hair caressing his face. Each man was bursting with lust, from their touching, and for the high they were both experiencing. Ray found fucking even more pleasurable high and relaxed, then as his normal self. He only hoped Dave could feel it.

Dave was amazed at Ray's tenderness, and eagerness to move together as one, instead of Dave just getting nailed to the bed. Moving like a well oiled machine, Ray thrust, and Dave met it, tangled in slow burning desire.

Running their hands over each other's bodies, their insides were like elastic bands being pulled tighter and tighter. Breath heavy, each was close to letting go!

"I'm gonna come..ahhhh....!" Dave cried, his orgasm gripping his entire body. He shot loads of hot come between them, making them slippery. Ray was right behind him, thrusting a few more times before filling Dave with his hot seed, crying Dave's name.

They lay there awhile, kissing, and admiring each other. Occasionally feasting on Dave's come. 

"Dave, thank you. Today has been amazing, all beginning with that little joint." He laughed.


End file.
